A boy
by kittygirl220
Summary: Sirius has secrets no one knows. People have secrets about Sirius he doesn't know.
1. doesn't have to be read

*Preview*

It was a winter day and all was calm. Except for one boy, Sirius Black. For him the world seemed upside down and turned all the way around. For Sirius Black though things were just starting to turn for the worst, though no one would guess what would happen next.

James was sitting next to Remus beginning the other boy for his notes, of course getting a lecture about how he should take his own note, in the end James got the notes with a next time I won't be so nice look from Remus. Of course Remus knew he would give James the notes like always tomorrow. 

Peter sat alone by the fire where nobody noticed the poor boy who was changing so much while everyone went on with their lives. Perhaps if somebody had paid any attention at all to Peter he would have stayed his own self. Or maybe he would have changed anyways.

Lily lay by a lamp in the corner comfortably reading a book without paying any attention to the others around her. Lily's long red curly hair would fall in her face once in awhile and James somehow saw it every time she swept it way from her face.

Sirius sat in a red chair close to the stairway thinking about where he would go for the summer since he couldn't stay at Hogwarts. For he had a secret that only James and Remus knew about, besides the one involving his mother.

*~*~*~*~*

I know that was short!!!!!!!!!!! I did that for a reason….. If you want to read more review!!!! If no one reviews I won't update this…. Ever!!!


	2. chapter 1 Secrets heard

Sirius woke up the next morning to James and Lily screaming about something James had done to a certain Slytherin named Severus Snape. Of course Sirius woke to this quite often always for one reason or another James and Lily fought. It wasn't that they didn't like each other it just Lily didn't like how James acted and James couldn't help but make a fool of himself around Lily.  
  
Annoyed by being woken up for any reason but breakfast Sirius ran down to where Lily and James where screaming in the common room and threw his pillow at them. Thanks to his remarkable aim He managed to get it to bounce off James' head and hit Lily in the face. Both happened to turn around and run after Sirius who was still in his nightclothes.  
  
"Sirius, I'm going to get you for that!" James shouted as he chased Sirius up the stairs. This was a weekly thing for the three, Sirius, James, and Lily, James and Sirius would play a prank on Snape, Lily would get extremely mad at the both of them and scream at James, Sirius would throw a pillow and run for his life rarely ever being caught.  
  
Of course somehow today was one of those times when Lily caught Sirius and James who wrestled him to the ground and they all three started laughing at how silly it all was. Lily was laughing so hard her face turned red, and James' glasses started sliding off his nose. Sirius just lay there on the ground laughing his head off.  
  
"So Lils what have you been up to lately?" Sirius asked, receiving his always welcome glare from Lily.  
  
"Hey you said you wouldn't call me that!" Lily said playfully hitting Sirius on the head.  
  
"Well once Lils always Lils," James smiled also earning a hit in the head. Sirius pushed Lily over and started the laughing fit all over again. This continued for awhile till Remus came over to tell them it was almost time for breakfast.  
  
"Yippee! My favorite meal. Well see you Jamesie, later Lils." Sirius left having left the final joke on his two friends of course Lily and James weren't friends with each other only both were friend with Sirius.  
  
Twenty minutes later James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Peter were all in the Great Hall having breakfast. Sirius was wolfing down something that had once been eggs until Sirius mixed it with pumpkin juice and hot sauce.  
  
"So James what do you expect from our next game?" Remus asked over meal.  
  
"wehmmll wihnmn ojhf coufdrse!" James said with his mouth full of food. Which earned him a 'Don't talk with your mouth full' from Lily.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked as he finished his 'food' and James took a moment to swallow his mouthful of food.  
  
"We'll win of course." James replied smiling with a smug look on his face. Making Lily roll he eyes in annoyance.  
  
"I don't know Ravenclaw has a good team this year." Remus pointed out. James only shrugged showing he didn't really care.  
  
Of course then Snape walked in with his face an odd shade of orange. Everyone stopped eating as they noticed and elbowed someone near and pointed at the poor boy. Some of the teachers even started to laugh but of course hid their amusement behind their hands so not to look immature to others. Snape was a mess with an orange face and his boxers would flash over his robe every three seconds, for some reason people even looked at them.  
  
"Now look James! How would you feel if you where in Severus' place? Would you want to be laughed at like that?" Lily screamed at James failing to remember Sirius had also been involved in the scheme. Remus and Sirius were both of course amused by this event.  
  
"Ah dearest Lils," Sirius began and getting a glare for it to, "How could you imagine Jamesie here as a slimy git like Snivelus?" Sirius asked. Lily smiled at Sirius' stupidity and merely laughed to herself. Then James got up and left without saying a word.  
  
Sirius slid back into his chair realizing what he had just done to his own friend. He had gone and made James a bigger fool in front of Lily the one thing James couldn't really stand.  
  
"If I were you Padfoot I would go find James and apologize before he gets you back." Remus pointed out.  
  
With that being said Sirius popped out of his seat and ran after James so he could apologize to his friend after being an idiot.  
  
But that wasn't what happened of course. Sirius happened to be passing an area where two teachers happened to be talking. Carefully Sirius hid behind and old statue of a fat girl.  
  
"Is it true then about Black?" One said.  
  
"I'm pretty sure about it." The other answered. So they where talking about a Black then? How Sirius hated being in that family.  
  
"Why?" the first asked.  
  
"We may never know." Answered the second whose voice seemed to fill with pity. What were they taking about? It couldn't be him, could it?  
  
"I don't see how he could do that to them. Maybe it is a miss understanding." The first seemed to be in disbelief at what had been said.  
  
"I do not think it is wrong."  
  
"Can it be changed? Is there any way to change it?"  
  
"If there is it must come from him. I am afraid we can not interfere with what is to happened."  
  
Just then Sirius fell and crashed into the wall making a loud crash causing both teacher to look at him.  
  
"Mr. Black, what did you just here?" The first asked. It was McGonagall with her cat like eyes staring at Sirius.  
  
The second had been Dumbledore.  
  
"Nothing Professor I just came and realize you were talking and was turning around when I fell," Sirius knew they knew he was lying.  
  
"Very well then Mr. Black you will be needing to go to class then now so off you go before any punishment is in order." Dumbledore looked Sirius in the eyes before turning to face McGonagall.  
  
Sirius nodded and left before anything else happened.  
  
~~~~  
  
I had a fire last night with some certain reviews. It was good to I made marshmallows on them! Well first off this is quite longer and the next chapter will be even long than the last. Till later. (  
  
~TBC~ 


	3. chapter 2 Severus Snape

Sirius ran quickly down the halls of Hogwarts, not knowing where he was going, just trying to get a little further away from Dumbledore and McGonagall. He kept running until he ran right into Lucius Malfoy literally knocking the boy over.  
  
"What are you doing Sirius?" Lucius asked. Sneering at Sirius.  
  
"I was trying to find someone. Er have you seen uh um," Sirius stopped for a second, he knew Lucius would report to his mother, "Snape, have you seen Snape?" That should do for a while.  
  
"So you finally realize how pathetic those muggle loving fools are. Or did you get into that mudblood pants?" Lucius laughed as if he'd made a funny joke.  
  
"Actually, Malfoy, I need to ask dearest Severus a question." Sirius sneered at Lucius who in turn frowned.  
  
"Oh Sirius it's you." Both of the boys on the ground turned around to see that Severus Snape stood behind them.  
  
"It very well is me. Of course you couldn't forget the heir to the Black fortune. Could you?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at Severus.  
  
"It would be a lot better than remember him now wouldn't it?" Severus glared at Sirius.  
  
"Your right glad that's not me." Sirius got up and started walking away having completely forgotten the event earlier. Leaving Lucius clueless and Snape mad.  
  
Sirius soon found James sitting alone in the library reading a book, which apparently had its words somewhere else. Sirius knew something was up with James.  
  
Sirius walked over to his friend pulling a chair up and sitting down. Which didn't seem to distract James at all.  
  
"Yo! James what's up?" Sirius asked. This got James attention.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You where day dreaming or something"  
  
"No I wasn't. I was reading"  
  
"Sure you were"  
  
"I was honestly!"  
  
"why are you shouting."  
  
James stood up and glared at Sirius for a second as if he actually thought he could win this as if.  
  
"Come on James its nothing bad to be daydreaming!" Sirius pointed out.  
  
" I guess your right"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for today. I got this really cool Idea from some one. Elssha who I will soon add to my favorite authors list.  
  
Ok to do this just tell me what house you in. and answer the following questions. And when I finish this story that house with the most points gets the house points.  
  
Does Lucius really like Sirius?  
  
What's going on with James?  
  
Is Severus up to something?  
  
If so what is he up to?  
  
Where will Sirius go tomorrow? (According to fic time not real time!)  
  
What does James sister have to do with anything?  
  
Well if you answer correctly you get five points for your house. So get as many correct as possible remember this is for the house cup! 


	4. chapter 3 The Color Green

Chapter 3  
  
The color green  
  
By myself Jessica Lundy  
  
Disclaimer: It has come to me that I have not done one of these yet. (I think) So you know anyways that I don't own Harry Potter characters and settings. If I did I would be sitting in some fancy office typing the sixth book.  
  
House Points  
  
Slytherin: 0pts Hufflepuff: 0pts Ravenclaw: 0pts Gryffindor: 0pts  
  
Sirius and James sat together in every class including potions that was until today, when Professor Granges decide to separate the to friends. It had started out as a normal enough day until James decided to throw stuff at Severus. Sirius knowing what would happen at home if his mom found out what he was doing at school sat back and watched.  
  
Professor Granges looked over at Sirius and then at James noticing that James was hiding a smile. So he decided to separate the boys and the replacing of the two boys wasn't the best of choices.  
  
James was lucky in being placed by Lily and Peter. But Sirius knew the professor wasn't going to be as nice top the blood traitor. No one ever was except the others whole supported the cause, which weren't that many people. Of all the Slytherins Professor Granges had to place Sirius by the most annoying of them all.  
  
"Man weren't we both lucky. I didn't have to have that filthy blood traitor sit by me and you didn't have to sit with that Mudblood." Lucius laughed at his self.  
  
Sirius restrained himself from shooting back some smart mouthed response and concentrated on smashing his beetles. Of course Lucius just ignored that Sirius was ignoring him and continued talking.  
  
By the end of class Sirius was one nerve from suddenly strangling Lucius right there in the classroom.  
  
"James you know how torturous sitting by Malfoy is? I wanted to strangle him! For good grief the kid needs to get some sense knocked into him!" Sirius said.  
  
"I felt sorry for you my man Padfoot. If I had been put there I would have died." James said sarcastically. Remus and Peter laughed at James joke, but Sirius just listened not responding.  
  
James' parents were pureblood but they didn't believe it was important like Sirius' parents. Remus had been disowned years ago, and Peter was a half blood making Sirius the only one who had to obey his parent. No If his mother ever knew she would kill him, literally.  
  
"So Sirius you want to come to my house over Christmas holiday. You usually ask so I thought I'd ask this time." James was looking at Sirius.  
  
"Yea sure. But I'll have to tell my 'dearest' mum." Remus rolled his eyes. Only Remus had a real idea of how purebloods treated their children. Especially how they treated the one that were a little under the standard.  
  
"Okay so I tell my mum you'll more than likely going to be there then. Hey I have to go guy see you in the Great Hall." And with that James was gone.  
  
"I have to go get to studying for that test." Peter scurried away hoping to learn the material within the night instead of doing it all week.  
  
"Sorry Pad but I have to talk to Jesamin. About something." Remus left heading for the common room.  
  
Sirius stood there alone wondering when all his friends had gotten lives that didn't involve him. Remus had been dating Jesamin for almost a week now. James hardly ever had something to do without Sirius. Peter knew he wouldn't learn the whole lesson chapter in one night.  
  
His first thought was Lily but she was more than likely off talking to Jacob. Which meant Sirius would be alone for the rest of the day.  
  
Sirius just walked around not really doing anything important when he ran into Severus Snape. Who didn't look in the mood to be run into.  
  
"What are you doing Black?" Snape asked.  
  
"Well Severus I happen to be walking may come hard to you. After all what is it you scored on that last test? A horrible little 'C' when I got an 'A' on it.  
  
Sirius knew he was crossing a line but he didn't care. Snape wouldn't tell, he never did tell it was only Lucius that told.  
  
" Well Severus I have a question. Where do you stand?" As Sirius asked Snapes eyes showed sign of fear. So Sirius only nodded as if he knew, but he wasn't really sure.  
  
So with that Sirius walked off to the Lake.  
  
As he neared Sirius was surprised to find Lily there alone watching the water. Smiling friendlily Sirius sat beside her and did the same.  
  
"You can loose yourself in that lake. Every worry seems to wash away and you feel at so much ease you forget all about You-Know-Who and death eaters." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Yea. Its dangerous to let your guard down though." Sirius said in return.  
  
"But you can't keep it up all the time. Then it eventually will fall apart before you." Lily looked at Sirius turning away from the lake.  
  
Sirius looked at her to. That when he realized why James loved everything about Lily so much he couldn't help but make a fool of himself in front of her.  
  
"Lily your beautiful" Sirius said causing Lily to giggle, "Seriously Lily you have the most beautiful eyes and hair."  
  
Lily smiled and laid her head on Sirius' shoulder and closed her eyes thinking about something. And Sirius let her lay her head on him enjoying it all the way.  
  
Until James took off his invisibility cloak. He just stood there staring at the two of them as if he couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him.  
  
"Sirius. How could you?" James stuttered out. Causing both Sirius and Lily to jump up.  
  
"James I-I. It didn't. I-I mean. It not what you think." Sirius tried to explain.  
  
"Yea right Black. I should have known the moment I found out you were from one of those uptight pureblood families. Probably taking advantage of another muggle born." James turned around and ran.  
  
Sirius got up to run after him but ended up running into the forbidden forest. He hated being Sirius black as much as anyone could ever hate Voldemort and more. James knew it to. Why did he say that if he knew so well?  
  
Done! Longer chapter than the last! But no one reviewed for the last chapter. *Cries* Oh well I'm gunna still update anyways. So yea.  
  
Questions:  
  
1 Why did James say what he did?  
  
2 What was Severus scared of?  
  
3 What is Lily's response to what James said?  
  
4 What does James' sister ahs to do with this?  
  
5 Is Severus up to something?  
  
6 If so what is he up to 


	5. chapter 4 never forgiven

Sirius collapsed as he entered the forest. To Sirius it felt like something hit him in the gut as big as the tree next to him. The feeling made him, want to scream and cry at the same time but he just sat the holding back the tears. The simple fact was Sirius felt hurt.  
  
Then one tear escaped Sirius's eyes. As that single tear slid down his face Sirius let go. He cried for Lily; he cried for James; he cried for everything. his mother didn't care nor did anyone else.  
  
He'd been different since a young age. Even as a toddle it had been apparent that Sirius Orion Black wasn't what everyone had expected. Having been extremely bright Sirius saw the wrong in his parent's doing before it sank into himself.  
  
Right now Sirius began to wonder if the other path would have been better for someone like him. Having everyone worship the ground before him just because Sirius was smart enough to do as his parents told him. The only sacrifice would be James, Remus, Lily, and Peter as no one else cared that Sirius was alive.  
  
James doesn't care. Sirius wasn't sure if that was true. What if James had only pretended to be Sirius' friend, so long as Sirius always stayed inline?  
  
Sirius got up. Maybe because he was different Sirius just didn't belong anywhere. If that was so this life was going to be lonely. And young spunky Sirius Blacks don't do well alone.  
  
Then the empty loneliness began to be replaced with a burning rage. No one really ever cared about what happened to Sirius anyways. They wouldn't care if he killed himself right there.  
  
Sirius got up to leave and slowly made his way out of the forest. Wishing the was someone to talk to right now Sirius sighed and a shiver ran his back. I don't want to be alone.  
  
By the time Sirius came to the outer edge of the forest it was dark. The moon looked only days away from being full. Sirius stared up at the billions of stars above them, knowing which one was his star.  
  
I think I am semi done. I will update later. Points are as so:  
  
Slytherin: 0pts Hufflepuff: 0pts Ravenclaw: 0pts Gryffindor: 0pts  
  
Qs!  
  
1) What is Sirius going to do next?  
  
2) How will Remus respond when Sirius tells him what James did?  
  
3) Who does Sirius run into?  
  
4) What does Sirius find that could cause a lot of trouble?  
  
5) When does Malfoy finally get a brain?  
  
These are not nonsense questions. Puppy of Doom is your going to answer at least try! 


	6. chapter 5 Talking with the Wolf

Well Me you earned 15 pts but I don't know your house, so please review and tell me what house your in and tell me that I own you 15 pts.  
  
Sirius sighed and walked into the castle reluctantly. He made his way through the halls not caring where he was going or if anyone saw him. It was almost time for Sirius to go back to the common room so he decided to head that way.  
  
AS it often goes for one like Sirius his trip to the common room didn't go undisturbed. It happened just so that Sirius ran into Hagrid the game keeper.  
  
"Hello Hagrid." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh 'Ello Sirius. Would ya give this to mister Lupin fer me?" Hagrid asked as he held out a brown package.  
  
"of course I can Hagrid. Will you tell me what it is so I don't have to beg Remus to tell me?" Sirius pleaded.  
  
"No. It's 'is business 'irius." Hagrid answered as he handed Sirius the package, "now don't go openin' it you hear."  
  
"Yes sir." Sirius replied taking the package.  
  
After Hagrid walked away Sirius shot off bound to the common room unable to wait to see what was inside the package. The thought of opening it himself was out of the question, it would give James another reason to hate him.  
  
After giving the fat lady the password Sirius rushed over to where Remus sat in front of the fire.  
  
"Remus Hagrid told me to give this to you. Hurry and open it so I know what it is!" Sirius said as he put the package down in Remus' lap.  
  
"Okay Sirius. Calm down I will open it later though. First I want to know what is wrong with James." Remus looked directly at Sirius.  
  
"How in the bloody hell should I know what has him acting like a bloody arse?" Sirius asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well he left to find Lily and came back muttering about traitors and sluts. When I asked him what was up he said, 'Ask Sirius he's the one who something something' I didn't catch the end." Remus replied.  
  
"It was nothing Remus. Lily and I were sitting together in front of the lake and he came up and called me an uptight pureblood. Then He said I was taking advantage of Lily." Sirius said finally relenting.  
  
"Oh I will talk to him about that later then. Sirius, it would be best if you stayed out of James' way for awhile. I won't mind if you skip one full moon. Actually under these circumstances I encourage it." Remus said.  
  
"Okay then Remus now open the package." Sirius commanded not forgetting about the mysterious package,  
  
Remus nodded and picked it up shaking it. Then he opened it to find some sort of golden pendent. Both Sirius and Remus looked at it wondering what it was for.  
  
Done again yet still a short on. Q's!  
  
1) What is the pendant for?  
  
2) What will Lily do in class that surprises everyone?  
  
3) How will Peter take the James/Sirius fight?  
  
4) What does Sirius find that causes a lot of trouble?  
  
5) How does the object in #4 affect James? 


	7. chapter 6 A matter of anger part one

"So Remus what is this for?" Sirius asked after a few moment of strange and abnormal silence. But Remus did answer he just stared at the pendent.  
  
"Hello Remus?" Sirius asked waving his hand in front of Remus' eyes. Remus shrugged and moved Sirius' hand away. Annoyed Sirius sat on Remus.  
  
"Sirius get off me right now! I'm warning you!" Remus screamed but Sirius stayed there laughing at Remus. Trying to get out from under Sirius Remus started wiggling about and twisting around. Realizing Sirius wasn't going to move Remus gave up.  
  
A few of the other students looked over at Remus and Sirius but never gave the two a second glance hoping things between the marauders were back to normal. As the last time one of the Marauder was mad at another the two had gone into a prank war trying to prove who was better. Though they all knew this wasn't going to be the same kind of fight.  
  
"We had better go to bed now Sirius." Remus said sitting hopelessly under Sirius' weight, "and your squishing me!"  
  
"Are you calling me fat? I thought we loved each other. I only weigh three thousand pounds!" Sirius said putting on a hurt look that was largely exaggerated. Then he got off Remus and ran all the way to the doom. But the site of the last person Sirius wanted to see ruined when he walked in his good mood. Besides his mother.  
  
James didn't even look at Sirius as though Sirius had a deadly disease he would catch by looking at him. In his mind Sirius growled with a deep anger that he'd never felt before. He had a burning sensation to just jump on James and hit until he had no more energy, only memories of that very thing kept him from acting upon the erg.  
  
Sirius went to sleep wondering when this would be over.  
  
TBC

I know it was short.

and the chapterly questions.  
1)What is the pendant for?  
  
2) What will Lily do in class that surprises everyone?  
  
3) How will Peter take the James/Sirius fight?  
  
4) What does Sirius find that causes a lot of trouble?  
  
5) How does the object in #4 affect James?  
  
Thanks to: spicey: That's because I have yet to establish a steady plot  
line, oceanjewel, lilmissbeautiful: I am updating!, lilmissbeautiful


End file.
